ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: USA vs. Warriors
Raven: USA vs. Warriors is a 2010 obstacle racing superhero action movie, the second in the International Competition Franchise, following Raven: USA vs. Creeps, which premiered before Jonny Moseley had to go into the upcoming Skating with the Stars TV show. It premiered on September 15, 3 days after American Ninja Warrior 2010's season finale. Voice Cast * Stephanie Dickson - Hanso * Andrew Wilson - Danil * Josh Thompson - Sonos * Matthew Cullen - Lenat * Abbie Hull-Steward - Ardhu * Paige Keeley - Kelpa * Lisa Swanson - Wilsa * Emily Fowler-Parkes - Kesem * Sean McMahon - Anmah * Richard Phillips - Lipra * Shivani Shah - Vansha * Amy Gardiner - Mygar * Alex Curry - Herself * Ben Fordham - Himself * Dave Benson Phillips - Himself * Jonny Moseley - Himself * Bernard Erhard - LORD Chapters * Chapter 1: Welcome To The Competition! * Chapter 2: A Different Team * Chapter 3: Review Of The Course * Chapter 4: A Great Start For Team USA * Chapter 5: Snake-Bitten * Chapter 6: Rise Of Cyborg * Chapter 7: Defeat Of Lady Battleaxe * Chapter 8: Shazam! * Chapter 9: Double Defeat * Chapter 10: Stage 2 * Chapter 11: Captain Marvel * Chapter 12: Sweet Dreams, Knightmare! * Chapter 13: The Darkness And The Light * Chapter 14: Extinguished and Toppled! * Chapter 15: Mera The Legend * Chapter 16: Stage 3 * Chapter 17: Lipra The Conqueror * Chapter 18: Princess Warrior Down! * Chapter 19: Aquaman * Chapter 20: Chaos's Downfall * Chapter 21: Toppled Again! * Chapter 22: Amazon's Run * Chapter 23: The Dramatic Climax * Chapter 24: Victory For Team USA! Competitors * Hanso (Nicknamed as Wonder Woman, captain) * Lenat (Nicknamed as Aquaman, Kelpa's boyfriend) * Lipra (Nicknamed as Shazam) * Kelpa (Nicknamed as Mera, Lenat's girlfriend) * Mygar (Nicknamed as Dr. Light) * Sonos (Nicknamed as Booster Gold) * Danil (Nicknamed as Cyborg) * Kesem (Nicknamed as Captain Marvel) * Plague (Nicknamed as The Walking, Talking Tower of Destruction, leader of the Warriors) * Steel Maiden (A true physical specimen and iron beauty) * Pyro (He's too hot to handle!) * Lady Battleaxe (The biggest chip of the rock of Gibraltar) * Knightmare (Nicknamed as The Duke of Doom) * Princess Malice (The royal good girl gone bad) * Chaos (Nicknamed as The Utter State of Confusion) * Venom (A dangerous snake in the grass) Songs * Born In The USA * Beat It * I'll Make A Man Out Of You (mentioned by Hanso) Competition Format The competition worked as followed: * From Stage 1 to 3, there were up to three heats. * Each match consisted of 2 competitors (1 competitor from each team). * In each match, the competitor who completed the course, or made the furthest in the fastest time would win the match for his or her respective team: winning a heat on Stage 1 earns the team 1 point, winning one on Stage 2 will get the team 2 points and if they win one on Stage 3, they will get three points. * The points would be cumulated among those three stages, and the team who got the highest points would be the champion of the tournament. * If there was a tie, those 2 teams would send one member each to scale the Stage 4 tower. Whoever reached the top of the tower in the fastest time, his respective team would be the champion of the tournament. * There was no time limit to complete the stages. Stage 1 Obstacles # Snake Run # Propeller Bar # Giant Log Grip # Jumping Spider # Sonic Curve # Warped Wall # Broken Bridge # Flying Squirrel Results Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 1 Stage 2 Obstacles # Giant Ring Swing # Down Up Salmon Ladder # Wave Runner # Butterfly Wall # Double Wedge # Wall Flip Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 2 Stage 3 Obstacles # Keylock Hang # Floating Boards # Ultimate Cliffhanger # Curved Body Prop # Hang Climb # Walking Bar # Flying Bar Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 3 (Final Standings) Category:2010 Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Raven: USA vs. Warriors Category:Sequels